Arabian Sea
by Geniesgirl11
Summary: When Amy Harris finds herself in a strange new land, will she finally find out who she is? And will she finally be able to control her powers. A certain Genie is willing to help her any way possible. Genie/Oc
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! So, while this isn't my first story, this is my first story on Fanfiction. I hope you like it. I love Aladdin too, so I just had to do it! Enjoy my friends and not friends.**

**Disclaimer: I have no rights whatsoever over Aladdin or anything Aladdin related. I wish I did though.**

**Chapter One:**

The water rippled and a splash was heard. Screams of fright were heard as they begged her to come back, telling her it was too dangerous. But she didn't listen, not when she had seen an eight year old girl trip in. She fought against the current and it was no match for her. After all, she didn't get her name for nothing.

She easily spotted the young girl and quickly grabbed her. The girl had already passed out from lack of air, but she would not be deterred. If there was any chance of saving that girl, she knew she had to get her out of there, and now. She swam towards the surface, and a second later, she broke through.

"Look, there they are! Someone quick, throw them a line!" A voice shouted and soon a rope landed beside them. Usually she wouldn't accept help like this, but with the girls life on the line, she grabbed the rope and held onto it firmly, yanking it once to let them not she had it. Soon she was flying through the water, her free arm still tightly wrapped around the other girls.

A second later, they made it back to land and she dragged the girls unconscious body to the surface. As soon as they were both out of the water, she instantly checked for a pulse. When she didn't feel one at first, she began to panic. But a second later, she felt the faint, but still there pulse and she could see the small rising and falling of the girls chest.

"Somebody, quick, call an ambulance!" She shouted before she began the process of CPR. People all around were freaking out, but she did he best not to pay attention. This girls life was on the line after all.

However, after going through the process five times, she feared that she was too late. But she wouldn't give up. This girl deserved a chance at life, especially since she had barely began to live. The people had now crowded after her, and thankfully had calmed down. However, it had grown quiet when the girl had yet to breath. The mood went from panic to sullen in less than a few minutes and the sound of approaching ambulances were heard.

"Come on." She muttered as she did the process once more. No one noticed when her hands glowed a faint bluish color.

The sound of coughing was heard and the young girl sat up instantly as she spat sea water and algae out. Everyone cheered while the girl smiled. She had done it, she saved the girls life.

A crying mother instantly ran forward and took the young girl into her arms. "Oh, my baby! I thought I had lost you. My dear Leah, never do that again." She sobbed as she held the girl tightly, but not enough to hurt her more. Then the mother turned to her daughters savior. "Oh, thank you so much! What is you name, my dear?" She asked.

The girl smiled. "There's no need to thank me. My name is Amy, Amy Harris." She responded before the woman left her daughter long enough to hug the older girl before the ambulance pulled up and the responders quickly approached the small soaked group.

"What happened here?" The first doctor asked and the woman looked up with a watery smile. "My daughter fell into the river and this young woman here saved her life." She answered with a giggle. She was so happy her baby had survived.

The responder nodded before turning towards Amy. "I'll need to take you both to the hospital to have you checked over." He explained and Amy nodded. Against Amy's wishes, both girls were loaded onto gurneys and taken straight to the hospital.

I am Amy Harris.

Arabian Sea

Several hours had passed since the accident and I was finally released from the hospital. The girl had to stay over night because the doctors wanted to make sure all the water had been drained from her longs. After one more teary thank you from the girls mother, I finally left the hospital.

From there, though, I didn't know where to go.

My mother, I never met her. From what my father had used to tell me, she was amazing. He'd even go as far as to call her a goddess. It had always made him chuckle, given the fact that were Greek and my father had been a strong believer in the Gods and Goddesses. Of course, I was too.

I'm sure it's been noticed that I've said had. My father died when I turned eleven. On that day too. He'd been driving to get my cake when it happened. When the police showed up, I remembered getting scared, and when they informed me of my dad, I ran.

Now, your probably wondering how I managed to get away from several grown men, cause they did chase me. It's simple really, I jumped into the river. And I swam. And swam. Never once looking back on my old life. I just swam for hours on end, only coming up for air when I needed, which was usually every few hours. I didn't know how, but I could breath underwater.

It was one of the reasons I was so good in water. And that little girls saving grace obviously. I'd save many lives during my travels because of my ability. I often wondered where these strange magical powers had come from. Or if they were even magical. My guess was my mother.

It didn't matter though. After my fathers death, I spent several years just traveling around the United States. My dad and I had lived in Indiana when he had been killed. Since then, I had moved all the way to Washington State. Which was where I was staying at this time. I loved it here, because it rained so much. And rain was like energy to me. Any water was really.

But I never stayed in one place for long. Doing so meant becoming attached. And since I had lost my dad, I couldn't afford to get attached.

There was one thing, though, that I couldn't help but be attached too. It was a movie my father had once shown me, when I was eight years old. It was called _Aladdin _and it was probably my all time favorite movie.

In fact, when I had run from home, it had been the one thing I had had time to grab. And though I knew the original disk wouldn't work because of all the times I had traveled through water, I could not find the strength to get rid of it. So it stayed with me, for ten years.

I suppose since you've heard my life story, you'd like to know what I looked like? Simple enough. I had an olive tone skin, darkened by the years I spent traveling in the sun. I also had curly, dark brown hair that I usually kept braided and in a pony tail. I haven't gotten a hair but in about four years, and my hair was down to my lower waist, even in a braided pony tail.

My eyes were brown, and several people I had met- mostly men- have said I have one of the most enchanting eyes they have ever met. I don't think so though. They look like plain, brown eyes to me. But whatever, right? Basically, I looked like your average young adult Greek woman.

With a sigh, I began making my way through the streets. I had a campsite I had put together not to far from here. I might as well make my way there since it was so late. Sleep would be a good idea since I planned on traveling some more tomorrow.

When I made it back, the sun had fallen and the evening air had cooled somewhat. Crickets chirped as I settled into the tent that night. I had stolen the tent about five years ago and it really came in handy. Even if it was a burden to carry around. But, that's why I was grateful for the bike I had managed to find about a month later. It had a basket I could set the tent in. it wasn't too big, just a tent for one kind of thing. But it was perfect.

With that, I sighed and wrapped the ragged and worn blanket to my chest and looked up. Though I couldn't see the stars, I still made my wish.

"I wish I could finally be happy. And have a family." I whispered before allowing my mind to fall into the dark void of my subconscious.

Arabian Sea

The next morning, I woke up covered in sweat. I frowned. Usually it wasn't hot enough to make me sweat like this, especially in Washington. But the air felt thick and dry, nothing like what I'm used to. I pushed myself off the soft ground before pausing.

Soft?

Leaning down, I poked the floor of the tent and gasped when a duvet was made. Something wasn't right here. I fell asleep on the hard forest ground, not soft and almost- sand like.

With a frown, I cautiously stepped over to the zipper and unzipped it. I gasped when I opened it. I knew I was no longer in Washington, not with a desert surrounding me. I took a step out and looked around. This was definitely not Washington.

I looked down at myself and gasped when I saw I was no longer wearing the blue jeans and purple tank top had become accustomed to, but instead a simple brown cloak that covered me from head to two. I lifted my hood up for a bit of shade and looked around.

I gasped for a third time when I saw, right in front of me, the most magnificent city I had ever seen. And one that was vaguely familiar. I knew that I had to go there though because there was no way I could survive in the desert. I walked cautiously towards the city, not even realizing I had no shoes on, or what I was about to get myself into.

The minute I stepped into the city, I instantly recognized the people here were Arabian. They all were bustling through the city and I smiled in amazement as I made my way through the city. This was definitely something I had never seen before. And I loved it.

I walked up to where a vendor was selling fruits and looked over them all. They were all very nice looking and my stomach grumbled. I was starving. I glanced up and noticed that the man was not paying attention. Quickly, I snatched an apple and began to nonchalantly walk away. However, luck was not on my side.

"Stop! Thief!" The vendor shouted from behind me and the people gasped as I took off. I knew the consequences, having studied Arabian culture before, and I was not interested in having my arm cut off. So I ran as fast as I could, but I could hear the guards quickly approaching.

I turned into an alley, hoping I'd be able to lose them. But like I said, luck was not on my side, and I ran straight into a dead end. "Shit!" I cursed and turned away, backing away slowly as the guards approached me with sadistic grins.

"Do you know what the penalty is for stealing?" The first, and chubbiest, guard asked. I gulped and back away, only to run into a wall.

"No, fatso, but I'm sure your going to tell me." I snapped, unable to stop myself. When I get mad, I tended to speak with out thinking. The guards grin changed to a scowl after I said that and I gulped in fear.

"You'll pay for that." He snarled and I squealed when he brought his sword down. However, in was stopped when a hand suddenly reached out and took it from the guard, throwing it away.

I gasped and looked at my savior. He was a familiar looking boy who was wearing a purple vest and worn pants. "You know, Razoul, it's not nice to strike a woman. Especially a pretty one." The boy said, giving me a wink before turning to the severely pissed off guard.

I giggled before looking up at Razoul. "Aladdin. Good of you to show up. Now we can take care of two thieves in one go." Razoul snarled.

Aladdin chuckled and took my hand. "Yeah right, you've never been fast enough to catch me and you never will be. Now Abu!" Aladdin shouted and I looked up in time to see a monkey wearing a purple vest and fez drop three vases that landed on the guards heads. "Come one!" Aladdin shouted and together the two of us ran around the guards and out of the alley.

"Stop those thieves!" Razoul voice boomed as we ran through the city, laughing as we crashed through the people. Aladdin was right though, the guards were not nearly as fast as Aladdin and together we were soon able to lose them in the crowd.

After about ten minutes of running, Aladdin helped me up onto the roof of a building and that was where we were able to rest and catch our breath. I looked up at my savior again and once again noted that he looked familiar. I just couldn't make the connection yet. "You didn't have to save me, you know. Now those guards will be after you too." I finally spoke up after a few minutes of silence.

Aladdin, however, just waved away my concerns. "Don't worry about it. Those guys have been after me for years and have been unable to catch me. I doubt it'll happen anytime soon." He promised me and I nodded in relief.

"That's good. My names Amphitrite Harris. But you can just call me Amy." I told him and he smiled. "I'm Aladdin, in case you didn't figure that out already." He said with a wink before pointing to the monkey on his shoulder. "And this is Abu. He's been my best friend and only companion for years now."

I smiled at the monkey that was eying me with distrust. "Hello Abu. It's nice to meet you." I said kindly and after a second he smiled and offered his paw, which I took.

"So, where are you from Amy? It's clear your not from here." Aladdin asked and I shrugged. "Well, I'm not sure. I know my family is Greek, but that's about it. I've spent my life traveling, ever since my dad died." I replied, sticking as close to the truth as possible without giving too much away. After all, how do I really know I can trust Aladdin?

"And you mother?" Aladdin asked and this time I frowned. "My mom left us when I was a baby. I have no clue who she is or anything." I replied.

Aladdin also frowned. "That's awful. Well, if you need a place to stay, you're welcome to crash with Abu and I. You'll just need to help with getting food and everything." Aladdin told me and I nodded my agreement.

"Sounds perfect to me. I've had to steal before, I can do it again. It's how I eat, I just had some bad luck today." I frowned before smiling.

"Alright then, we'll show you to our home. Welcome to our small family."

**That marks the end of the first chapter. I hope you liked it. Can anyone guess who her mother is? If you can, I'll give you a virtual cookie! Please leave a review though! I need those or I will explode! That happens to me sometimes...**


	2. Chapter 2

**So not many reviews yet. Except from my brother, who idiotically decided to leave me a review... on my own account. So yeah, if you see that, that's why. Brothers. What are you going to do with them? Anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I have no rights to anyone except for Amy. She is mine and forever shall she be! Got it? Good!**

**Chapter two:**

The next year passed by pretty quick here in Agrabah. I really started fitting into the street rat life right away. I think it had something to do with the fact that I've been basically a more modern street rat back home. Oh yeah, I finally made the connection. I was in the Aladdin movie. How? I hadn't the slightest idea. But hey, who was I to argue with something I wanted so bad?

Aladdin became like my big brother. He was extremely protective of me and tried to keep me out of harms way. Any time I get caught stealing, he always gives me a lecture about the importance of not getting caught. Funny how I'm probably the one person in the world who would get lectured for getting caught stealing instead of being in trouble for the actual stealing.

No matter though, I loved living here. Though I can't remember a thing about the movie or anything, I was excited about having a family. Aladdin and Abu were the best. I was curious about when the actual movie would start and how much of an impact my being here would have on the whole thing. I didn't remember much from the movie, because it's been years since I seen it, but I remember loving every minute of it, so that had to have been for something! Either way, life had been great the past year.

A year later, here I was, waiting in the alley for Aladdin to show up while contemplating how great my life was. I relaxed against the alley wall while I waited with my arms crossed. Aladdin was taking longer than usual on this particular day and I was about to leave and go find him. He better not have eaten my share!

Thankfully, a few minutes later, I looked up to see Aladdin falling towards me, gripping the edges of an old carpet with a smug smirk on his face and a loaf of bread in his hand. He landed right beside me and I noticed Abu was on his shoulder."Nice of you to show up, bro." I chuckled. "Get caught by the guards again? One of these they're gonna catch you."

Aladdin snorted and waved me off. "Sure, those guards couldn't catch me if I had both my arms tied behind my back! Which has happened before, mind you." Aladdin told me and I rolled my eyes at his old story. I had heard it so many times. "Yeah, whatever, just pass me some of that damn bread! I'm starving!" I exclaimed and Aladdin chuckled as we all sat down and leaned up against the wall.

Aladdin tore the bread into three pieces and handed one to each of us. " And now, esteemed effendi, we feast! All right!" Aladdin laughed and I couldn't help but giggle as I went to take a bite. However, before I even got it to my lips, I looked up to see three dirty and hungry looking children. I instantly felt bad for them, knowing how they felt to have to rummage through trash just to find something to eat.

Aladdin and I exchanged looks and I knew we were both on the same terms here. The three children noticed us then and the oldest girl dropped what she had found and tried to hide, frightened that we would hurt here. Aladdin and I looked at our bread sadly before turning to Abu. Abu, however, glared defiantly at us before taking huge bite out of his piece. Aladdin just got up and walked over the children. I shot Abu a disappointed glare and he shrunk back before I joined Aladdin. The oldest girl had pulled back her sibling frightfully as we approached.

"Here, go on- take it." Aladdin told the girl as he held out his bread. For a second, she hesitated before taking the offered food with a giggle of delight. I smiled and also offered them my piece. I reached over and pat the youngest girl on the head before joining my brother once more.

Abu, I noticed, tried to swallow his bite, but he looked guilty. Finally, he walked over to the children and offers his bread to them. In delight, they pet him on the head. "Ah, don't. Huh?" Abu chuckled before we both turned around and noticed that Aladdin had walked away.

Abu and I saw Aladdin walking into the daylight, where there was a parade going on. Aladdin was peering over the shoulders of people. I joined him quickly, though I thought it was a little strange that he would walk straight into a crowd even though he and I were probably the most wanted thieves in all of Agrabah. I peered over a guys shoulder to see a snooty looking prince riding on an equally looking snooty horse. I felt an immediate dislike for this man.

"On his way to the palace, I suppose." The man in front of me said and his friend nodded in agreement. "Another suitor for the princess." he had practically sighed, as if this was getting old. Which it was. I had watched several eligible princes enter those gates just to leave several hours later looking like they were ready to murder the next person who even looked at them wrongly.

Aladdin and I were both startled as the three children came running out from the alley. The boy ran out in front of the prince's horse, startling it. I gasped when the prince scowled at the child and lifted a whip. "Out of my way, you filthy brat!" He growled and brought the whip down, much the horror of myself and the crowd.

Aladdin, however, jumped from behind me and ran forward, pushing the children back and grabbing the whip and yanking it out of the princes hands. I ran forward and shuffled the children behind me before glaring at the prince. " Hey, if I were as rich as you, I could afford some manners." Aladdin snapped before he wrapped the whip up and threw it back at the prince, hitting him in the face as so. I giggled at that, served the prince right for trying to attack small children.

"Oh, teach you some manners!" The prince snarled and he kicked my brother into the mud puddle. I gasped and ran over to my brother, helping him up and ignoring the laughter of the crowd. Stupid people.

"Look at that, Abu, Amy. It's not every day you see a horse with two rear ends!" Aladdin chuckled and I smacked my hand to my lips as laughter consumed me. The crowd began laughing with us at that too. The prince, however, was not amused. He stopped and turned back to Aladdin and I.

"You are a worthless street rat. You were born a street rat, you'll die a street rat, and only your fleas-" He sneered at him, "- and maybe you whores will mourn you."

I gasped at his vulgar term as Aladdin rushed the prince. I, however, raised my hand and I watched in surprise as a bucket of water went flying from acrossed the street and landed on the princes hand. Aladdin paused and began to laugh as the doors completely shut, but not without hearing the prince shout, "MY SUIT! THIS IS MADE OF THE FINEST SILK."

Aladdin and I laughed for a good five minutes, before finally we both sobered up. However, when we did, Aladdin's face fell and he sighed in despair.

" I'm not worthless. And I don't have fleas." Aladdin informed me, as he was scratching his head. When he realized what he was doing, he stopped with a sigh. "Come on, Abu, Amy. Let's go home." I followed behind Aladdin quietly, letting him have his thoughts to himself. I know what that prince said really hit him strong. It hurt me too.

He called me a whore! That stupid, self absorbed, egotistic prince knew nothing about me! How dare he judge me like that. Aladdin was like a brother to me. I have thought about what it might be like if we were indeed more than friends, but it just didn't seem like it would work. Aladdin and I, despite everything, had two completely different personalities. Besides, I knew Aladdin was destined to be with the princess. That was one part I did remember from the movie.

When we got back home, I watched as Aladdin tucked Abu in and I thought about the song Aladdin had song on our way here. It reminded me just how much Aladdin wanted a better life for all three of us, despite the fact that he gave me everything I could ever wish for and more.

**Riffraff, street rat.**

**I don't buy that.**

**If only they'd look closer**

**Would they see a poor boy? **

**No siree.**

**They'd find out,**

** there's so much more to me.**

Aladdin pulled back the curtain to reveal the beautiful palace. I looked at it and smiled at it's beauty. It truly was the most magnificent thing here in Agrabah. " Someday, Abu, Amy, things are gonna change. We'll be rich, live in a palace, and never have any problems at all." Aladdin vowed and I turned my smile to him.

"I know you'll do everything in your power to make us happy, Aladdin. I'm very proud to call you my brother, even after a year." I promised him before I walked over to where we had put a curtain to give me my own room for a bit of privacy. "Goodnight Al." I spoke quietly before setting into my makeshift bed.

"Goodnight."

Arabian Sea

The next morning, Aladdin and I decided to get our food together. All three of us ended up on top of a melon vendors cart where Abu and Aladdin had successfully just stolen a melon. "Nice goin' Abu. Breakfast is served." Aladdin smiled as he broke the melon into three pieces and handed us each a piece.

I didn't even notice it when we completely lost Aladdin. I looked up at him to see him staring down at some girl in the street, a lovestruck expression on his face. "Wow!" He gasped in amazement. I chuckled at my brother. He was in love. Abu noticed Aladdin's seemingly blank expression and he jumped onto his shoulder and began waving his hand in front of Aladdin's face. "Uh oh. Hello? Hello?" Abu called, but Aladdin was gone.

Jasmine stopped at the fruit stand and she saw a young homeless child reaching for a piece of fruit. She picked one up and gave it to him. "Oh, you must be hungry. Here you go." I was just able to make out before the boy ran off.

"You'd better be able to pay for that."The vendor, who saw everything, snarled and Jasmine repeated him mystified. "No one steals from my cart!" He shouted. "Oh, I'm sorry sir. I don't have any money." Jasmine cried hysterically and I turned to Aladdin. Who wasn't there. I looked up and noticed he was already running towards the trouble. I took off after him.

" Do you know what the penalty is for stealing?" The vendor asked when I finally made it to them. He hand taken the princess hand and had it pinned it to the table to cut it off. The princess begged him not to do it, but the man just wouldn't listen.

The sword dropped, and gasps were heard from all over the market, but his hand was stopped by just in time by Aladdin. He took the sword from the vendor and passed it back to me. "Thank you kind sir. I'm so glad you've found her. I've been looking all over for you." Aladdin pretended to scold the princess.

"What are you doing?" Jasmine asked in a whisper. Aladdin just told her to play along while I grabbed her arm, having already thrown the sword away from me. "You know this girl?" The vendor asked us curiously.

Aladdin pretended to sigh despairingly. "Sadly, yes. She is my sister. She's a little crazy." Aladdin replied as he circled his finger around his ear. Jasmine looked shocked and a little offended as the vendor grabbed Aladdin by the vest. "She said she knows the Sultan!" He exclaimed and I rolled my eyes. " She thinks the monkey is the Sultan." I informed him and Aladdin quickly nodded along.

Abu was picking a pocket when he heard this and he quickly straightened up. Jasmine decided to play along and kneeled, bowing to Abu. "Oh, wise Sultan. How may I serve you?" Jasmine asked and Abu began babbling excitedly.

"Tragic, isn't it?" I asked with a sigh as Aladdin leaned forward, picking up another apple from the cart with his foot. "But, no harm done." Aladdin finished before we both walked over to Jasmine. "Now come along sis. Time to see the doctor." Jasmine had a blank look on her face as she turned to a camel standing nearby. "Oh, hello doctor. How are you?" She asked and I giggled slightly.

"No, no, no. Not that one." I explained to her as I walked her away from the camel. Aladdin turned back to Abu, his pockets were bulging. "Come on, Sultan." he chuckled as Abu bowed to the crowd and everything he'd stolen from the cart fell out.

"Huh? What is it?" The vendor asked as Abu picked up what he could carry, and the four of us ran off, laughing. "Come back here, you little thieves!"

Arabian Sea

**(Third POV)**

Back in Jafar's lab, we see Iago running on a gear in a bizarre contraption. At the top of the contraption is a storm brewing. Jafar was standing not too far away from him, looking into the storm as if he expected to see something. "With all due respect, your rottenness, couldn't we just wait for a real storm?" Iago huffed. He was slowly losing breath from all this running. After all, he wasn't an exerciser or anything. He preferred not doing hard work. Why do you think he usually just stayed on Jafar shoulder? If not, he'd have to fly everywhere. And what fun would that be?

"Save your breath, Iago. Faster!" Jafar shouted back, not at all caring about his little minions health. All that mattered to him was that this work. He placed the Sultan's ring, which he'd managed to take with a little, persuasion(if you catch my drift), in the contraption.

"Yes, o mighty evil one." Iago puffed with a roll of his eyes. Sometimes he wondered why he stayed with this lunatic when it was obvious he was nothing but a slave to him to do the hard parts. Oh yeah, because he wanted the power and money that came with being his slave. So, Iago ran faster despite him complaining muscles and against his better judgment.

A lightning bolt streaked through the ring, passing into an hourglass below. The sands began to swirl. Iago watched mesmerized, almost forgetting to keep in step with the machine. "Ah, sands of time-reveal to me the one who can enter the cave." Jafar exclaimed and the sand in top forms the Cave of Wonders. It fell through into a storm, but it showed Aladdin climbing up a ladder, followed by Jasmine, who was covered in her cloak.

"Yes, yes! There he is. My diamond in the rough!" Jafar laughed before the picture shifted towards Amy, who was following behind them. Jafar looked at her curiously. "Hmm, it seems we have two diamonds in the rough. Only, there's something more, powerful about this one."

"That's him?! That's the clown we've been waitin' for?" Iago shouted, bringing Jafar from his musing. Iago suddenly lost his footing and is sucked into the gears.

"Let's have the guards extend him an invitation to the palace, shall we?" Jafar asked as Iago went flying acrossed the room and slamming into the wall upside down. He muttered something that sounded like 'swell', before Jafar began to laugh hideously.

**And there you have it! A little bit more of this new story I created with my own brain juice! How awesome is that! Anyway, we'll learn a bit more about Amy and her past as the story goes. Also, anyone figure out who her mother is? They have the same names. Just look up Amy's _FULL_ name and you should be able to find it. Tell me who it is and I'll give you a virtual cookie! But leaving just a regular review would be nice too! I want to see your enjoying the story, otherwise whats the point in writing this? Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola! So, still no reviews. I know there are people who are reading this. I just wish you'd review for me. Please? Just one little small review? For me. Thanks. Hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I said it before and I'll say it again... I HAVE NO LEGAL RIGHTS TO ALADDIN! AND DEFINITELY NOT THE AMAZING GENIE.**

**Chapter Three:**

"Almost there."

I watched as Aladdin helped Jasmine up the stairs. You could really see how muuch they cared about each other... definitely love at first sight. It was funny cause I never believed in that kind of thing. But how could I deny it's existence when it was happening right in front of me?

When Jasmine finally got to the top- I was behind her- she managed to trip and fall straight into Aladdin's arms. A little cliché if you as me, but still cute. She stood up again and blushed, pulling away from Aladdin.

"I want to thank you for stopping that man." Jasmine told him sincerely. I didn't expect a thank you though. Not with how rapped up they were with each other. I doubt they even noticed I was still there.

"Uh, forget it." Aladdin blushed as he grabbed a pole. "So, uh, this is your first time in the marketplace, huh?" He asked as he pole vaults to the next building, leaving Jasmine and I behind on the other building.

"Is it that obvious?" Jasmine asked with a blush. I briefly wondered why these two kept blushing at every word they said. I mean, I may have never been in love, but this was a lot of blushing. It actually made me feel a little jealous. Why couldn't I find love?

"Well, you do kinda stand out." Aladdin answered as he stared at her with that lovesick expression, to which she returned. But he realized what he was doing, and returned to normal. "I mean, uh, you don't seem to know how dangerous Agrabah can be." He told her, his voice deeper than before. Which made me chuckle a bit.

He laif a plank between the buildings for her to walk over, but as he is leaned down, she vaulted over his head. He looked back in surprise. She tossed the pole to him. Both Aladdin and Abu's eyes bulged. "I'm a fast learner." She told him.

"Aladdin, throw me a pole!" I called acrossed the building. However, he didn't seem to hear me as the to continued to share lovesick looks. I rolled my eyes and looked over to see a puddle of water. I wasn't sure how that got there, but whatever.

I waved my hand and the water rose. The others had already got in, so they didn't notice as it rose and grabbed one of the poles. Then it rushed back towards me. "Thanks." I giggled before the water dissipated. I pole vaulted acrossed then.

It wasn't long after I came to Agrabah, that I realized I was able to manipulate water. I guess it made sense since I had always had a special connection to the water. I just wasn't sure _why _I could do it. I hadn't told Aladdin about it either. Not that I didn't trust him or anything, but this was a huge deal. I had to be careful with who had the knowledge of it.

I walked into the hovel after that. The others were already in there. "Is this where you live?" Jasmine asked as I entered. "Yep. Just me, Amy, and Abu. Come and go as we please." Aladdin answered and Jasmine looked almost awed. "Fabulous."

"Well, it's not much," Aladdin started as he pulled back the curtain and exposed the palace. "but it's got a great view. Palace looks pretty amazing, huh?" Aladdin asked as Jasmine sighed, muttering something like oh it's wonderful. "I wonder what it would be like to live there, to have servants and valets..."

"Oh, sure. People who tell you where to go and how to dress."

"It's better than here. Always scraping for food and ducking the guards."

"You're not free to make your own choices."

"Sometimes you feel so-"

You're just-"

"-trapped." We all sighed in unison. However, neither one of them noticed me as they looked at each other as if realizing they're perfect for each other.  
But, once again, Aladdin realized where he was, and broke the look. He took the apple out of Abu's hand- much to his anger- and rolled it down his arm into the hand of Jasmine's. "So, where're you from?" He asked her curiously.

"What does it matter? I ran away, and I am not going back." She answered him, almost angrily. While I was a little annoyed at the moment, I couldn't help feeling sorry for the princess. I knew it had to be hard having your father force you to get married. Especially if you knew you could never love those men brought to you.

"Really?" He asked as he took a bite from the apple in his hand, then handed it to Abu, who had a disgusted look on his face. "Why you!" Abu growled as Aladdin walked over and sat next to Jasmine.  
"My father's forcing me to get married." Jasmine finally admitted with sigh. Aladdin looked at the princess in surprise and sorrow.

"That's-that's awful." Aladdin admitted as Abu appeared from behind the princess and tried to steal the apple. "Abu!" Aladdin shouted when he realized what he was doing. Abu raced up to a higher point, chattering and cursing as he goes. Jasmine asked Aladdin and Abu 'What?' "Abu says that-uh-that's not fair." Aladdin admitted and Abu looked at Aladdin in anger and confusion.

"Oh did he?" Jasmine giggled, deciding to play along. Aladdin nodded and told her of course. "And does Abu have anything else to say?" Jasmine asked. Abu and I watched the whole thing, both rolling our eyes.

"Well, uh, he wishes there was something he could do to help." Aladdin told her and Abu growled again. He was getting really angry at the whole situation.

"Hmm, tell him that's very sweet." Jasmine said with a flutter of her eyelashes. The two had been steadily leaner closer and closer to each other. Aladdin leaned in to kiss her.

"Here you are!" The shout resounded through our small home and all four of us looked up to see the guards had found us. "Shit!" I exclaimed as I backed away and over to my brother and the princess.

"They've found me!" The two exclaimed simultaneously before turning to each other. "They're after you?"

"My father must have sent them-" Jasmine started to say before Aladdin cut her off asking if she trusted him. "What?"

"Do you trust me?" He asked again as he offered both me and Jasmine his hand. I took it right away. Jasmine said yes before accepting it. "Then jump!" He yelled and together we all jumped off the roof. We all screamed as we fell through the sky. I kept my eyes closed until we landed on a pile of salt. We trirf to get away, but the exit was blocked by Razoul.

"We just keep running into each other, don't we, street rat?" He grinned darkly and I rolled my eyes. Razoul is definitely my least favorite guard. Thankfully though, a secound later, his turban was pulled down by Abu.

However, more guards were there and blocked the exit. Razoul pulled Abu off his head and threw him in a vase. The other three guards grabbed Aladdin and I. "It's the dungeon for you, street rats." Razoul smirked and I spit at him. He growled and walked away. "Hey, get off of me!" Aladdin struggled against them.

"Let go of them." Jasmine growled. Razoul, having not noticed it was Jasmine, picked her up. "Look what we have here, men-a street mouse." He sneered before throwing her down. Jasmine was not at all deterred by this and she just stood back up and pulled off the hood of her cloak. "Unhand them, by order of the princess." She growled.

The guards suddenly stopped and bow, forcing Aladdin and I to bow as well. "Princess Jasmine." Razoul bowed, shocked to see her here. Suddenly, it was like a broken record when Aladdin, Abu and I both all repeated the princess? I mostly did it for looks, you know. "What are you doing outside the palace? And with these street rats?" Razoul asked.

"That's not your concern. Do as I command. Release them!" She told him once more, trying to use her authority over him to get him to release us. However, I knew he wouldn't.

"Well, I would, princess, but my orders come from Jafar. You'll have to take it up with him." Razoul informed her as they began to drag us away, bowing as we went. Jasmine looked so pissed off as we left and I would not want to be on the receiving end of her fury.  
"Believe me, I will."

Arabian Sea

About twenty minutes after being taken from our home, we were forcable thrown into the dungeon before chained against the wall. After that, the guards left us alone, laughing as they went. All too happy they had finally caught the two biggest thieves in Agrabah, no doubt.

" She was the princess. I don't believe it. I must have sounded so stupid to her." Aladdin was muttering to himself. He had been saying stuff like that since we got locked in here. It was kinda getting annoying.

"I don't think you sounded stupid Al, and neither did the princess. Did you see the look she was giving you? That girl is so into you." I tried to assure him, but he just gave me a doubtful look before returning to his self doubt, depressed zombie self.

I rolled my eyes. I was happy though when we heard a little voice coming from above us. " Yoo-hoo! Aladdin? Amy? Hello!" Abu called from the top of the dungeon window. "Abu! Down here! Hey, c'mon-help me outta these." Aladdin called when he noticed him.

Abu stopped before he began chattering wildly, dropping to the ground. He wrapped his vest around his head and made his eyes big in an imitation of the princess. "Hey, she was in trouble. Ah, she was worth it." Aladdin sighed lovingly as Abu jumped onto my shoulder and pulled out a set of tools and freed me from the chain. "Thanks Abu." I smiled as Abu jumped onto Aladdin should and freed him too.

"Don't worry, Abu. I'll never see her again. I'm a street rat, remember, and there's a law. She's gotta marry a prince, she deserves it." Aladdin sighed as Abu finally freed his hands. He shouted tada, but Aladdin wasn't paying attention as he rubbed his wrists. "I'm a-I'm a fool."

"You're only a fool if you give up, boy."

All three of us jumped when the voice of an old man we hadn't seen before. He walked out of the shadows to join us and I instantly knew he was bad news. Aladdin asked him who he was suspiciously. "A lowly prisoner, like yourself. But together, perhaps we can be more." He answered with a creepy smile.

Aladdin said he was listening, prompting the strange, but oddly familiar man to continuing. I knew something was right with this guy. But I also knew he was important. How? "There is a cave, boy. A cave of wonders. Filled with treasures beyond your wildest dreams. Treasure enough to impress even your princess, I'd wager."

The old man turned his back, and I could of sworn he was talking to someone from behind him. However, before I could really think about it, the old man turned back around. "But the law says that only a prince can marry-" Aladdin started, but the prince cut him off.

"You've heard of the golden rule, haven't you boy? Whoever has the gold makes the rules." He grinned, showing a hideously bad mouth. Hpwever, Aladdin was still suspicious about the whole thing. After all, why would some stranger tell two young adults about a fabulous treasure when he could have it to himself. Aladdin asked him this. "I need a young man with strong legs and a strong back to go in after it. Your sister can help too, I'm sure."

"Ah, one problem. It's out there, we're in here?" Aladdin pointed out as if it was the most obvious thing. I still thought something wasn't right here. Something just didn't sit well with me with this man.

The old man walked to a wall and pushed open a hidden exit. "Mmm, mmm, mmm. Things aren't always what they seem. So, do we have a deal?" He asked. Aladdin looked to both Abu and I. Abu just shrugged his shoulder.

"Do what you think is right, Aladdin. I'm behind you one hundred percent." I promised him. Aladdin seemed to think about it for a second longer before turning to the man and offering his hand.

"We have a deal."

**Yay! Next chapter is the Cave of Wonders! We'll probably meet both Carpet and Genie. It all depends on how I feel like doing it! Hope you liked this chapters. And to all my reviewers, welcome! I really love them. They make me feel so welcomed to Fanfiction! Smiles! Please review too. Thanks.**


End file.
